New World New Life Same Mission
by Squiggy-dee
Summary: When Buffy jumped into the portal to save Dawn she was certain she would die, and she was okay with that because her sister would live. But she wasn't ready to face the gua'uld. Full summary inside. stupid summary box isn't big enough. blah.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate Sg1. I make no money of this story.

**Summary: **When Buffy jumped into the portal to save Dawn she was certain she would die, and she was okay with that because her sister would live. Dawn would be safe and have a chance at a normal life, for that Buffy would be willing to die a hundred times over. Death was her gift and she wasn't afraid. But she wasn't ready to wake up on Chulak were snake demons rule over everyone as gods. What is a slayer to do?

**New World, New Life, Same Mission**

The sky was black, not even the moon could be seen, the only light was from the burning fires and the flashes of lightning coming out of the portal. Buffy knew time was running out, if the portal was open that means they had cut Dawn and she was bleeding, possibly dieing. She had to end this now. Turning she she raised Olaf the Greats hammer and swung it at Glourificus the exiled hell goddess who was responsible for all of this. The power of the troll God olafs hammer combined with slayer strength once again through the hell goddess across the lot where she collapsed. Raising the hammer again Buffy made her way over to Glourificus intending to deliver another blow. Glourificus had just barely been able to pull her self up to a standing position when Buffy reached her. Bloodied and swaying she looked at Buffy, even now denial mixed with desperation and fear on her face.

"Please," she said looking at Buffy with a sort of disbelieving and pained voice, "stop."

Buffy looked at Glory for a moment and took in the broken look of the once powerful hell goddess, and she felt the beginnings of remorse. She looked so human then that it was hard not to relate. But that moment went as quickly as it had come as Glory's deeds came back to her. How she'd broken Tara's hand and stolen her sanity. The people she had killed, the lives she had destroyed. And now she was trying to take her sister from her. Buffy's lips twisted into a snarl as hatred filled her anew.

"You're a God. Make it stop." She said as she raised the hammer and swung it with all her strength. The impact sent Glory flying across the lot and into the concrete wall of a surrounding building and then down to the ground. This time she didn't get up but laid there wither her body jerking and irregular intervals. She eyed Buffy with fear as she advanced again wing no signs of mercy or forgiveness on her face. Buffy stood over Glory with her hammer raised ready to deliver another blow when she noticed her enemies body was beginning to shift. Pausing Buffy watched as Glory's body seem to grow and change shape. Her breast shrank until they disappeared, her hair seemed to be sucked into her head as it changed color and her legs and body were growing bigger and thicker until Glory wasn't there at all. Where Glory had been laying there was a male nurse from Sunydale hospital, Buffy recognized him as Ben. Glory s human host, and he was as injured and bloody as Glory had been looking at Buffy imploringly. Buffy felt her resolve crumble, he was human. An innocent forced into this because of Glory. She couldn't bring herself to kill him. She raised the hammer threateningly and said,

"If you or Glory ever come near my sister again I will kill you" Once she saw him nodding his agreement she dropped the hammer and turned towards the tower she knew held her sister. Before she had taken three steps she heard a dreadful sort of scream. Looking up at the sky she was shocked to see was looked like a demonic dragon flying away from the portal. She could only stare in horror for a moment. The portal had grown, and the sky now looked like it was cracked and crumbling. She could see other worlds between the cracks and demons where coming through them like the dragon had. She was to late, she had failed everyone. With her desperation growing she ran up the tower and it seemed like it took and eternity to reach Dawn. Grasping the ties that held her to the tower Buffy ripped them loose and then found herself with and arm full of Dawnie.

"I'm so sorry! I tried to stop it but I couldn't."

"It's alright Dawn, it's not your fault." Buffy said hugging her back. "lets get you out of here."

"We cant Buffy. I cant go I have to stop this. It's my fault."

Buffy looked at Dawn for a moment and then looked at the portal she knew what her sister meant. The only way to stop it would be for Dawn to jump into the portal but she knew that would kill her sister. She shook her head.

"No! Dawn there has to be another way. We'll find Willow and Giles and we will find another way to close this portal!"

"We can't Buffy!" Dawn cried desperately, "We both know that wont work. My blood started this portal. It starts when the blood starts to flow and it stops when the blood stops. I have to do this there is no other way!"

Buffy stared at Dawns raised bloody hands seemingly lost in thought her eyes distant as memories flooded her mind. _"its always about the blood." "you see the truth is every slayer secretly wants to die" "Death is your gift." "Dawn isn't real, she was made from your blood Buffy." "Death is you gift" "In the end, when your the only one left, what are you fighting for?" "it stops when the blood stops." _

"Death is my gift." Buffy whispered with a dawning realization. Looking at Dawn she said" It's all about the Blood! Your blood, your blood is mine, it was made from mine!"

"No!" Dawn gasped "Buffy you can't!"

Buffy grabbed Dawn into a hug and said, "It's okay Dawnie. I'm ready for this. I love you. Tell Giles its okay and that I understand now. Death is my gift. Tell him I wasn't afraid. Dawn, the hardest part of this world is living in it, don't ever stop fighting to live."

With that she let go of Dawn and ran to the edge of the tower platform and without stopping to look she jumped into the portal. Then her world exploded. Pain erupted out of every surface of her body, agony like nothing she had ever experienced. Her scenes seemed to bee heightened as they never where before. As her back bowed in pain she could feel the power of the portal raging against her skin seeming to be crushing her with pressure and trying to pull her apart in every direction at once. She could feel every muscle in her body tightening and pulling with strain, she could feel the blood flowing in her veins, she could even hear it the _swish swish swish_ so loud in her ears it drowned out everything but he sound of her hearts beat. _Thud thud Thud thud Thud thud _her heart beat so fast and so loud it seamed almost as if it could beat itself right out of her chest. But none of this mattered because she could also feel that what she was trying to do was working. The walls that separated the different dimensions were being repaired. And then demons were being separated into there own worlds. Here friends and family would be safe. Her time in the portal seemed to stretch for an eternity, she thought it would never end when suddenly it did. She fell into the welcoming darkness of oblivion. As Buffy passed into unconsciousness the portal continued to fizzle out losing its power, the walls between the many worlds were cementing them selves but there were still little rivets in them that allowed the portal to push Buffy into a new world. After all that is what portals are for. Going from one world to another. As Buffy was thrown form the portal she landed on hot sand covered dune, the last remains of the portal dissolved into nothingness, like it was never there.

* * *

end first chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate Sg1. I make no money of this story.

**Summary:**When Buffy jumped into the portal to save Dawn she was certain she would die, and she was okay with that because her sister would live. Dawn would be safe and have a chance at a normal life, for that Buffy would be willing to die a hundred times over. Death was her gift and she wasn't afraid. But she wasn't ready to wake up on Chulak were snake demons rule over everyone as gods. What is a slayer to do?

**New World, New Life, Same Mission**

Pain. . . Pain was the first thing Buffy became aware of as she woke. A different sort of pain than the soul searing pain she'd felt in the portal, but no less encompassing. It felt like her aches had aches, and she wasn't sure what to think of that. Opening her eyes she had to close them again quickly as light from the burning sun threatened to sear her eyes. Opening her eyes again, slowly this time, she looked around her. She was in the middle of what looked like a desert, different than California's deserts, it looked like the pictures she had seen of the deserts in the Middle East. Sand dunes and nothing else as far as she could see. Sitting up she sifted her hand thru the sand, it felt different to the sand she was used to finding on the beach. Buffy felt conflicted, on one hand she was lost in a strange place with no food or water, and no way of knowing which way held safety. At the same time she felt strangely at ease, it almost felt like she was coming home. Which wasn't possible, she'd never lived anywhere like this in her life.

Standing up Buffy turned in a full circle as she tried to decide witch direction to go. She couldn't see anything that indicated civilization, she couldn't hear anything but the wind either. The only thing Buffy could see that might help her avoid going in circles as she walked was the sun. With a shrug Buffy headed in the direction of the setting sun. With nothing to do but keep walking Buffy had plenty of time to think, something she usually tried to avoid as much as possible, about her life.

At first her thoughts revolved around her family, her friends, Riley and Angel. She thought about things she regretted doing and what she regretted not doing, thought about what she would do differently if she could. Her thoughts turned in her mind one chasing another in an almost chaotic manner. She continued this line of thought for the rest of the day until she noticed the sun was setting and an unbidden memory surfaced in a rush and she was no longer looking at the sunset on a strange world but she was sitting in a cemetery with Merrick her first watcher.

/flashback/

_Buffy was sitting on the base of a statue in the cemetery looking bored as she watched the sun set. Idly she wondered what she was doing here. She wasn't an idiot so she knew following a crazy old guy with horrible fashion to a cemetery to find vampires was probably a bad idea, but she'd done it anyway. Sighing she thought about just leaving, she didn't need to be here and she certainly didn't owe this nut job anything either. _

_As if the man knew what Buffy was thinking he turned to look at her and said. "Be patient Buffy, as soon as the sun is finished setting a new world will awaken and you will see that I'm telling the truth. Then we will begin your training as a Slayer, the chosen warrior of god."_

"_Yeah, Whatever. I'm out of here!" Standing up Buffy grabbed her bag and was about to leave when a hand punched out of the grave right next to her. Buffy couldn't help but scream as she scrambled away from the person digging itself out of the grave. As he straitened she could see he wasn't a man at all, his face was crinkled and his eyes were a fierce yellow, and as he smiled at her she could see two razor sharp teeth in his mouth. She couldn't believe it, it couldn't be real this was something from a movie. As he moved forward with a growl to grab her by the shoulders she moved instinctively and punched him in the face before sending him flying away from her with a solid kick to his midsection. _

"_Buffy! You must stab him in the heart with this!" Merrick called to Buffy as he tossed her a stake. _

_She caught it easily and adjusted her grip without thought as the vampire charged her again she ducked under his swinging arm and straitened enough to swing her hand up and plant the stake firmly into his chest where his heart was. Time seemed to momentarily slow as she saw his face change from anger to surprise as his skin started to change to the color of ash and it started to crack until he seemed to collapse into himself as nothing but a pile of ash. Buffy stared at the pile and the stake in her hand in shock for a moment stunned that she was able to do that. Where had it come from? She turned to look at Merrick with a look of wonder on her face. _

"_How is this possible? How was I able to kick him like that or or stake him like that? I mean I've never done anything like that before but it felt like I'd been doing it all my life. I didn't even have to think about it." Buffy said as she looked at Merrick desperate for answers that she knew he could give her. _

"_You're the Slayer, the one girl in all the world chosen to stand and fight against the darkness. Chosen by God to protect his people form vampires and the forces of hell. Buffy you are the most recently called Slayer of a long line. A line that started with Seenya the Daughter of Sineya. Seenya was the first slayer." Pausing Merrick looked at Buffy and motioned for her to sit down, "You might want to sit down Buffy, this is going to take a little while. Now where was I? Oh yes Seenyas story. In the beginning our world was ruled by demons, pure demons that we refer to as the Ancient Ones today. Some of the Ancient ones took pity on humans and turned on the others it helped to imprison the others and force them from this world so that it could be inherited by humans. Before the last demon left it mixed its blood with a a human and created the first vampire. This vampire preyed upon the living spreading it's evil until one vampire became ten, and ten became a hundred. Faster and faster new vampires where rising and the group of shamans who ruled over the people and gave their protection worried that soon there would be to many vampires for them to protect people. They knew that they had to do something to even the balance. One night with the blood and flesh of a thousand sacrificed sheep the shamans called on the old gods for help, and one of them answered. The god declared that if one of the shamans would sacrifice themselves it would bless the bloodline of that shaman and that the blessing would pass to all of that bloodlines descendents and that at all times there would be one chosen from that line who would be strong enough to stand against the darkness. Sineya was one of those shamans who were present and her family was the largest in the area, increasing the chance of the line surviving so she stepped forward and offered herself as a sacrifice. When the god accepted her sacrifice her turned back to those who waited and asked who would be chosen first. That is when Seenya stepped forward and declared, 'I am Seenya, Daughter of Sineya, and I will be the First of the Ones.' the god accepted that and he reached forward and touched her blending her essence with that of a demon whose energy originated from the same source that gives power to the vampires. And thus the first Slayer was created. She had great strength, stamina and predatorial instinct, but she had no watcher, no one to guide her and she slowly began to lose herself and in the end she no longer considered herself a part of humanity. The shamans watched Seenyas fall knowing it was to late to make a difference for her but determined to help future generations keep from losing themselves. And so they gave up their roles as leaders and sank into shadows and obscurity to protect and lead from afar as they looked after the Slayer and Sineyas line. Thus the Watchers Council was created. They guided each newly called Slayer and they kept records of all of Sineyas decedents recording dutifully who lived and who died. They kept a record of each Slayers abilities and over time they came to realize that the slayers had a sort of genetic memory ,amongst other things, this allowed each newly called Slayer to instinctively know how to use all the weapons there predecessors used and it gave them access to the memories of the Slayers who died before them, most of these memories were seen in their dreams. For thousands of years they have done this and that is why I am here now Buffy. I am your Watcher, and as a descendent of Sineya you have access to that genetic memory, although right now you can only access it unconsciously. You are the Chosen One Buffy. You are the Slayer."_

_Buffy sat quietly for a few minutes as she contemplated what she had been told then she looked at Merrick and asked,_

"_You will keep me from loosing my humanity?"_

"_I swear I will." Merrick said holding out his hand to Buffy. She took his hand and let him help her stand up, starting a partnership as old as human civilization itself._

/End Flashback/

Buffy gave a start as she came back to herself. Looking around she noticed that the sun had completely set while she'd been lost in her memory. She shook her head a little surprised that she'd even thought of it. After scanning around the area she decided there wasn't any place that looked good to sleep, and one sand dune was the same as another, so she just laid down where she was. She hadn't thought of Merrick in years but all of the sudden in this desert world he was all she could think of. Thinking of her relationship with Merrick brought tears to her eyes, the pain she felt at his death all those years ago seemed to emerge with a vengeance, this time it was shared with her pain in loosing Giles. And suddenly it hit her, she realized why her subconsciousness had brought up that memory. In this strange new world she had no Watcher. For thousands of years every slayer had a Watcher who was bound to them, at first the slayers tolerated the Watchers who kept them from loosing themselves, but in time the relationship changed and the slayers began to depend on it. The Slayers line evolved to the point where the Slayer _needed_ a Watcher they became like two halves of one whole, the bond became so strong that when a Watchers slayer died they could never bare to bond another Slayer which is why there were so many of them. As for the Slayer, without a Watchers bond they would start to loose themselves just as Seenya had. That is why when a slayer lost her Watcher the council was quick to give her a new one. It was well known now that a Slayer needed a cause to fight for, a mission to live for and more importantly she needed a Watcher. Now in this strange new world she had neither, there was a void and for the first time ever it wouldn't be filled. There would be no new cause, no new Watcher, leaving Buffy as half a whole. In agony she cried, and with her cried the line of slayers for the loss of what had always been. Buffy wept for the knowledge of what she had lost and for what she knew she would become. She wept into the long hours of the night until sleep took her.

End chapter

AN/ okay I changed things up a little about how the slayer was made and how Buffy found out but these are changed I needed to make to help make my story work.

As for the actual cross that will happen in the next chapter.

Can you guess who she meets first?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate Sg1. I make no money of this story.

**Summary:**When Buffy jumped into the portal to save Dawn she was certain she would die, and she was okay with that because her sister would live. Dawn would be safe and have a chance at a normal life, for that Buffy would be willing to die a hundred times over. Death was her gift and she wasn't afraid. But she wasn't ready to wake up on Chulak were snake demons rule over everyone as gods. What is a slayer to do?

**New World, New Life, Same Mission**

Daybreak brought no relief to Buffy after her restless night, and even watching the sunrise, a thing that had always given her a private little thrill of victory, left her feeling as despondent as ever. Sighing listlessly she turned and headed out facing away form the sun. With no food or water she had nothing to do but walk, and then walk some more, and with nothing to distract her thoughts of the life she would never have continued to drift around her troubled head. At first she tried to think about only the good memories, the happiest moments, but as the days stretched on with no real change her thoughts began to change turning to the darker memories.

She tried not to dwell on her worries of when she'd start to change, her fear of what she might become without a watcher to keep her grounded and guide her, but it was a losing battle. One she lost completely on her third night. As night fell on the third night Buffy came to the terrifying conclusion that she was already changing. Three days of no food and water and kicked her body into protective mode. With no food to provide energy her body it started to tap into the slayer energies, speeding up the rate at which Buffy would change. And that night she started to notice some subtle changes. Her hair was changing color it looked like the color of sand rather that the extreme blond it had been, she could see better in the dark than she had ever been able to in the past and her nails were sharper and stronger than they should be. But the worst part was that she could feel the primal slayer part of her rising up to the surface, stronger that it had ever been.

This in turn lead to a shift of Buffy's thinking. In the past night time had always been more of an inconvenience than any thing. It was when she had to take time out of her life to patrol and slay any creatures of darkness that she might stumble upon. But now it was the time where what she had lost and what she was loosing became most obvious. It was when the most primal part of her would rise and every night it was stronger. Night became the enemy, an enemy she was powerless to stop, and daytime an all to brief reprieve. Buff began to think this was how it would end, she would wander alone in this desert world until she died. Even a slayer couldn't go forever without food. The end of the fourth day brought a change in the form of an old man. She'd seen the light from the fire and heard the sounds of someone moving about in the small camp.

She inched forward slowly uncertain if this person, or thing, would be friend or foe; but after three days with no hint of another person she was willing to take the risk. Suddenly a figure stepped out of the tent and leveled some sort of weapon at her. Reflexively dropping into a low crouch she was ready to pounce on him in a second if he showed any sign of using his weird stick weapon thing. He studied her for a moment and then lowered his stick slowly.

"I mean you no harm child." he said waving a hand in front of himself as if to wave away any such thought. "I am Master Bra'tac"

Buffy continued to stare at the old man for a few minutes and when she saw no signs of deception she decided to tell him her name. But when she tried to tell him her name was Buffy Summers the words wouldn't come out. Her way of thinking had changed so much she didn't really think of herself as Buffy Summers anymore. She was still Buffy the slayer, but she just couldn't bring herself to think of herself as a Summers so instead she said.

"I'm Buffy, Daughter of Sineya"

Nodding his head slightly she gestured to the fire.

"You are welcome to my fire, Daughter of Sineya."

_Bra'tac POV_

As I stepped out to confront the strange young woman it was with the intent to drub her to teach her a lesson about sneaking up on people, but one glance at her eyes as she crouched defensively was enough to stop him. He had never seen eyes like hers, he'd never seen anything like her period. Her skin was stretched tight across her face like she hadn't eaten properly in several weeks, her hair was the color of the sand and her eyes. He'd never seen eyes like that, not even in the Goa'uld. They were a strange yellow gold color and they seemed to glow with an inner luminous. He stared a moment to see if the glow would fade like it did with a Goa'uld but it didn't, and he didn't feel a symbiote in this girl. She was not Goa'uld, and she wasn't Jaffa either. Slowly he lowered his staff weapon and waving his and in a dismissing way he said,

"I mean you no harm child, I am Master Bra'tac"

She looked like she was going to speak, but then she hesitated looking uncertain. Finally she decided to tell him her name.

"I'm Buffy, Daughter of Sineya."

Nodding his head he gestured to the fire he'd built.

"You are welcome to my fire Daughter of Sineya."

He watched as she moved forward and warily sat down by the fire, her eyes never leaving him. Deciding that the best way to get her to trust him was to act naturally he ducked back inside the tent and grabbed some food. Coming back out he handed her some of the dry meat and cheese as well as some bread before sitting down to eat himself. They ate in silence and when they finished she'd finally relaxed enough.

"Thank you Master Bra'tac."

"You are welcome Daughter of Sineya."

"Call me Buffy please."

"Very well, Buffy. Now that I have given you food and water perhaps you can tell me how you came to be on Chulak, for I know you are no native."

"Chulak?" she asked curiously "is that the name of this world?"

"Yes."

"Oh, well I came through a portal, . . . thought it would kill me, . . .i really don't understand. . . . _What is that thing in your stomach?_"

He couldn't help but stare at her in shock for a moment. How could she possibly know he had a symbiote? She was not Jaffa and as far as he could tell she had never been a host, he'd be able to feel the marker left behind.

"It is my symbiote, the larva form of the Goa'uld."

"What is a Gauld?"

Bra'tac considered Buffy carefully, this could be an elaborate set up by Apophis to trick him into revealing his true loyalties. But no, if he was suspected he'd have been arrested immediately. Apophis would not bother setting up such a ruse. He decided to take a chance.

"The Goa'uld are a parasitic race who must take human hosts to survive, when they take a host they take complete control of the body. The human is still there and conscious but can do nothing, and is often tortured tremendously by the symbiote. When a host is to old or the body becomes to damaged the symbiote will jump into a new host. Using their advanced technology they have enslaved countless worlds so that they could feed their greed and be worshiped as gods. I am a Jaffa, we are also slaves to the false gods. The Goa'uld enslave the Jaffa using these symbiotes, on the cusp of adulthood we are implanted with a symbiote larva, the larva gives us a much longer life span and makes us stronger. It can also heal us quicker that a human can heal. This world Chulak is ruled by the false god Apophis. The mark on my forehead is worn by all who live here to show that he is the god we serve. I am part of the free Jaffa resistance, or hope is to one day stop the Goa'uld and free our people."

"Wow, that's wow."

"I believe my explanation should have been sufficient to satisfy your curiosity, please continue with your explanation of how you came to be here."

_Buffy POV_

Buffy nodded her head, fair was fair after all.

"I'm not really sure where to start, you see on my world there was this brotherhood of monks called the order of Dagon and the where the protectors of the key . . ." Buffy proceeded to tell him everything. She told him about the key, Glorificus, being the slayer and what it meant what had happened and what was happening to her. By the end of her tale the sun was just beginning to rise. She watched Bra'tac as he stared into the fires remains thoughtfully.

"If I where your watcher, would you make my mission your own?"

"Since I can no longer follow my old mission of protecting the humans of earth, yes I would make your mission my own."

He nodded, "I thought you would say that. And I would be honored to by your watcher Daughter of Sineya."

Buffy smiled her million dollar smile, she couldn't believe it she was going to have a watcher! She thought her heart could burst.

"How do we create the watcher & Slayer bond you spoke of? Is there a ceremony?"

"No, You just have to say the words. Say 'Buffy Daughter of Sineya I am your watcher' and it will create the bond."

"It is truly that simple? What would stop other people from doing the same afterward?"

"A slayer can only be bonded to one watcher at a time. Only once the bond is dissolved can a new watcher take his place. This happens one of two ways, if you die the bond dissolves, or you can chose to pass it on. To pass it on you would say 'Buffy Daughter of Sineya I am not your watcher.' then you would declare your replacement as my watcher and he or she would have to say it as well to complete the passing."

"I see." He said while standing up.

Buffy stood up as he came around he fire to stand infront of her. She looked up into his eyes whith baited breath as he said,

"Buffy Daughter of Sineya, I am your Watcher."

End Chapter 3

AN/ okay I know the boding ceremony was stupid but that was actually one of my better ideas. If anyone can think of a better ceremony let me know and ill put it in and give you credit. But it still needs to include a way for the bond to pass to a new watcher without Bra'tac dieing.


End file.
